TOUR EN RIO!
by Nina-taisho
Summary: ichigo y los demas van rio por ordenes del capitan yamamoto que le pasasra aichigo y a los demas ? sera que se perderan en el carnaval qu el haran las encargadas? matsumoto llevara a rukia a la primera fila para ver a los garotiños ! ichiruki!
1. Vacaciones en rio

**Kona:holas este es mi primer fic y espero que les guste estare son la compañía de laura **

**Laura :siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii que emocion mas grande este fic sera de lo mas emocionante habra de todo amor,risas,confución, drama,etc tambien mucho ichiruki !!!!!!!!!!**

**Kona:bueno bueno solo vayamos al grano laura y dejemos que a nuestros lectores leer o.k. asi que sin mas le dejamos sayo!!!!!! XD**

**Pd:bleach no es mio es de tite kubo sama **

**Primer capitulo:**

**Sorpresa!!!!!!!!!**

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! COMO QUE VAMOS A RIO?????????????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! gritaba ichigo a rukia

Si idiota y no me grites mwe lo acaba de decir renji el capitan yamamoto di o la orden de que todos tenemos que ir

Pepepepero cuando lo decidieron ???

Ayer según renji la teniente matsumoto se lo pregunto al capitan y el acepto con mucho gusto asi que apurate que el vuelo sale el jueves quieres , me voy con inoue de compras

Y se puede saber enana con que dinero ?

Y pues con el tuyo jajajaja

Rukia sale corriendo y deja a ichigo maldiciendo ,mientras en la SS todos iban de aya ya que mañana seria el viaje y todos tenian que alistarse rapido todas las de la asociacion shinigami fueron al mundo humano de compras …

En el hueco mundo aizen tambien habia recibido invitaciones de parte de la SS que decia

Holis aizen !!!!! estan invitados a un tour a rio de janeiro lleva a ulqui y a grimjow contigo mañana a las nueve de la mañana se puntual o van a desapareser tu sedal liso definido y te pintaremos el cabello de verde….

Bueno ulquiorra !!!!!!!! le caia gotitas de sudor

Si aizen sama ,aparecia detrás de el , tenemos una invitacion aun tour asi que dile a grimjow que se aliste mañana al s nueve tenemos que estar ahí

Si aizen sama ,y dessaparece de nuevo

Al otro dia

Bueno todos listo aquí llegan las encargadas todos se quedaron mirando a las dos mujeres de baja estatura hacercandose con unas valijas

Buenos dias a todos soy kona y ella es mi ayudante laura nosotras somos la encargadas el tour ,ustedes par de enanas lo son decia ichigo riendo

Calla cabeja de zanahoria osino iras atado afuera del avion te queda claro

Bueno controlate laura no es para tanto ,asi que todos ya se encuentran aquí ????porq ya nos tenemos que ir ya va a salir el avion y nos tenemos que apurar asi que si falta alguien ni modo todos suban al bus ,gritaba laura dentro ,como te subiste tan rapido jajaja suban

Asi que todos subieron

Ahhhhhh taicho no le parece emocionante !!

Ya deja de gritar matsumoto que no estoy sordo ,decia el sexy capitan

Hace calor !!!!abran las ventanas gritaban por atrás, mientras que kona decia cantemos una cancion !!!!!! La unica animada era matsumoto ya que estaba ebria ,ya no somos niños ,gritaba ichigo a kona, pues que me importa y empezaron, apresurence chofer que le vienen persiguiendo la mamá de su mujer ajaja

Nii-sama como aceptaste venir ??le preguntaba rukia a byakuya mientra el hacia recuerdo de lo que paso

**Flash back**

_Dos mujeres con atuendos negros entraban silenciosa mente hacia la mansion kuchiki y vieron la sombra de alguien sentado escribiendo y……. pun!!!!!!!se apagaron las luces y ataron a buakuya y le decian si no vienes al tour te dejaremos en bancarota y publicaremos en el facebook muchas fotos tuyas que no son muy dignas que digamos yle muestran ls fotos de el en pillamas de el emperador alga y en otras que no podemso mencionar O_O asi que es mejor que vengas eh …. Y salian rapidamente._

**Fin del flash back**

nii-sama porque no contestas ?? mientras que byakuya miraba a laura que le hacia unas señal diciendo si le cuentas te mato,y le salian gotitas de sudor

nii-sama???,pues porque fueronordenes del capitan yamamoto ,que se encontraba cantando junto con kona y matsumoto

bueno ya llegamos todos bajen ,gritaba laura todos bajaron su equipaje y escucharon ,bueno como ya ven ya llegamos al aeropuerto estos son sus pasajes los esperamos ,porque pereguntaba rukia,pues nosotras iremos en otro avion de primera clase de ustedes son de turista ,gritaba kona mientras subia al super yet junto con laura los vemos en el aeropuerto de rio sayo!!!!!!

Despues de 10 horas de vuelo

Hola a todos como estubo su viaje??? Preguntaba laura

Como se te ocurre preguntar eso ahme duele toda la espalda ademas creo que perdi mi raya!!!! Gritaba ichigo ,bueno ya calmate ,ah que hace yourichi y urahara con ustedes ??

Bueno ellos dos nos consiguieron el yet ,le decia kona ,hola chicos como andan le decia yourichi ,bueno basta de saludos todos suban al bus que tenemos que ir al hotel que nos consiguio kisuke o.k.,le decia laura bueno tomare lista decia kona

Comencemos por ….. ichigo?

Aquí ,sin ganas

Rukia

Aquí

Matsumoto

Aquí hip

Shiro-chan

No me llames asi¬¬*

Yo te llamo como quiera bueno shiro

Byakuya-kun!!!

Aquí,muy serio

Momo!!!!

Aquí

Yachiru!!!!

Aquí!!!!!

Kempachi!!!!!

Aquí mirando a ichigo ya que l esperaria una batalla

Ah renji!!!!

Aquí

Yamayin!!!!

Aquí presiosura

Jajaja ah aizen!!!

Aquí ,peinandose como jhon travolta

Ulqui-chan!!!!

Aquí -.-

Grim-kun!!!

Que dijiste???

Inoue

Aquí señorita

Uhm asi se dice

Uryu???

Aquí

Chad!!!

Uhmm

Soifon!!!

Aquí

Unohana!!!

Aquí

Isane!!!

Aquí

Ah que bien que tenemos quien nos atiendan cuando se quemen

Uhmm yourichi no faltan mas????,cero que no ahí mira ahí esta ukitake (tirado en el suelo X.X)

Bueno que alguien lo suba ¡!!!! Ichigo y renji fueron a traerlo

o.k. todos suban ya nos vamos.!!!!!!!!!

CONTINUARA!!!!!!!

**Kona:bueno espero que les haya gustado nuestro primer capitulo sera muy emocionante los otros**

**Laura:si esperamos sus review queremos ver que tal le parecio y algunas ideasasi sera mas emocionante y necesitaremos gente para el hotel**

**Kona:si enrealidad el hotel…….(laura le tapa la boca)**

**Laura:es sorpresa bueno esperamos sus comentarios nos vemos**

**Besos **

**Kona y Laura viva el ichiruki !!!!!! que es pasion de multitudes**


	2. Las parejas y el hotel

**Kona : bueno la espera fue mucho pero tenemos motivos para tanta espera no es cierto laura?**

**Laura : si es cierto tenemos una lista de porque tardamos tanto-mira a Kona sacar una lista**

**Kona : bueno**

**Primero: fue porque nos dieron de un día para el otro mucha tarea **

**Segundo : porque la directora dijo que forremos todos nuestro cuadernos**

**Tercero : el profesor de física nos dio unas invetigaciones de un kilometro de largo**

**Cuarto: no teníamos muchas ideas **

**Laura: bueno esas son algunas de todas a las cosas que nos **

**Kona: ya bueno ahora le dejemos leer el próximo capitulo **

**Segundo capitulo **

**Las parejas y el hotel**

Ah que bien se siente tomar una de estas cosas-decia laura mientras manejaba-bueno pero fijate por donde conduces-kona con una expresión en la cara.

Yourichi como es que sabían del viaje-Ichigo con una gran interrogante en la cabeza-bueno fue porque las dos señoritas que ves peleando ahí adelante nos invitaron, y dime quien invito a Aizen y a los demás?-Yourichi señalando ahí atrás donde se encontraban Aizen peinándose y Grimmjow peleando como siempre con Ulquiorra-pues creo que también fueron esa dos chicas ñoña y lara

QUE DIJISTE!!!!!-Kona con un cuchillo en la mano – me llamo Kona y la ebria que conduce es Laura te queda claro naranjita – oye niña cuando llegaremos –preguntaba Shiro-kun – ah pues muy pronto solo tnemos que llegar al hotel que esta cerca del mar –mirandolo con unos ojos en forma de corazón-todos felices porque era un hotel muy grande y se veía muy lujoso y además que estaba cerca del mar aun mejor.

Bueno ya llegamos –gritaba Laura acompañada de Matsumoto con una lata de cerveza de quien sabe donde la saco.

OHHHHH-todos exclamaban-bueno aquí es donde nos quedaremos y tenemos una sorpresita preparada para ustedes pero primero entren todos al recibidor-mientras todos entraban Laura sacaba una libreta de su bolso-ya tienes todo preprarado le decía Laura-claro como crees que no lo haría – ellas entraron y dijieron-bueno como ya lo pueden ver este es el hotel y como no hay tantas habitaciones para todos tendrán que compartir talves sean de dos o tres bueno y aquí tengo a las parejas o trios –Kona las llaves en la mano lista pa entregar-oigan esperen nosotros no hemos dicho si estamos de acuerdo-mencionaba Ichigo con el seño fruncido-pues yo no te pregunte si te gustaba o no bueno?

Además mira te puede tocar con Rukia –guiñándole el ojo a Ichigo sonrojado como el pelo de Renji-Que como que Rukia va a estar con Ichigo de quien sabe donde apareció Renji detrás de Kona.

Ah idiota me asustaste –dandole un cuadernazo a Renji dejándolo inconciente –ya vasta de drama que aquí no es isla del drama O.K.-deia laura.

Ya di los nombre de una ves que quiero ir a descansar y además de que necesito un baño de espuma –decia Aizen con su Sedal en la mano

Bueno el primer trio es –Kona con unos tambore atrás y dándole un micrófono a Laura –Ulquiorra, Inoue e Ishida !!!-aquí están las llaves su dormitorio es el 14-Kona entregando las llaves –no hagan chochinadas bueno ?

La próxima pareja es –otra vez Kona con los tambores – Soi-fong y Chad!!! Pasen por favor donde la señorita recepcionista –Kona vestida como recepcionista le da la llave- no llores Soi-chan algún día te tocara con You-chan.

Bueno la próxima es… tatatan-Matsumoto y Grimmjow –bueno ahí le darán sus llaves –la que sigue es ….-Momo y Aizen-ten cuidado Momo capas que Aizen te obligue a hacerle baños de crema todo el tiempo.

Ya la próxima es …-Yachiru y Kempachi-listo la que sigue es…-Unohana y Ukitake –mira Ukitake tiene ya la enfermería a la mano –se reia como loca Kona –bueno síguele Laura.

Gracias la próxima pareja mas ansiada es Ichigo y Rukia –vaya te sacaste la lotería-gritaba Kona como loca- esto no puede ser –decía Ichigo

Asi puede ser porque esto no fue arreglado lo sacamos con un bingo que tenia Laura en su casa-Kona apuntando a Laura –tan solo preguntale a Yachiru ella estaba con nosotras no es cierto Yachiru –gritaba Kona ya que estaba arriba con Kempachi.

Si Ichi asi que no esta arreglado –bueno no importa ahora dale sus llaves Kona –decia Laura –no creo que te opongas no Bya-kun –lo miraba con una mirada asesina.

Claro que no pero Kurosaki si intentas tocar a mi hermana te castro oiste-muy serio como siempre –si –a Ichigo se le caia una gotita de sudor .

Bueno la próxima es Isane y Renji oki - pasen rápido .

Yourichi tu estaras con Urahara ya que su habitación es una de las mas bonitas .

Yamayin tu estaras solo no queremos que pasen problemas -porque yo quiero estar con ustedes preciosuras –atratando de abrazara Kona quien le propino un puñetazo –si no haces caso te mandaremos a dormir con Kempachi te queda claro que es mejor solo o estar con Kempachi dime –Laura no seas tan mala bueno mejor lo acompaño a su habitación.

Esperen y nuestras habitaciones? –preguntaba Shiro –ah es cierto explícaselo Kona mientras yo llevo a Yamayin-oki

Bueno a ustedes se lo diremos antes como este hotel es de Urahara y no hay muchas habitaciones el nos dio la mas grande que es para cuatro personas osea que compartirán la habitación con nosotras –le decía Kona con una sonrisa pervertida-me opongo –decia Byakuya-yo también-decia Hitsugaya.

No pueden asi que suban aquí esta la llaves y suban nosotras tenemos que hacer un par de cosillas que hacer asi que lo vermos luego.

Ya todos en sus habitaciones escucharon por un alta voz que se escuchaba por todo el hotel la voz de Kona:todos en media hora tienen que estar en la piscina del hotel asi que es mejor que se apuren si alguien llega tarde tendrá una penitencia

**Continuara….**

**Kona:que le pasaran si llegan tarde?**

**Laura: bueno no lose será una sorpresa **

**Kona:kiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! Dormiremos con bya-kun y shiro-kun (se desmaya)**

**Laura:Kona? Kona sigues viva? Ahs ahora yo tendre que decirlo todo bueno también ya falta poco para llevarlos al gran corso donde alguien de los dos grupos participara en el cual será los chicos o las chicas dígannos quien quiere que estén **

**Kona:que paso bueno ah si se necesita personal para el hotel quien quiera participar mandemos un MP con todas sus características para que pueda participar si tienen alguna idea o sugerencia díganosla será tomada encuenta**

**Laura y Kona: VIVA EL ICHIRUKI**

**NOS VEREMOS PRONTO…. :3**


End file.
